A wall-mounted drum type washing machine may be used in a narrow space, and may be used when it is mounted on the wall.
The wall-mounted drum type washing machine includes a washing machine body and a door which is installed at the front of the washing machine body so as to be opened/closed. The washing machine body forms the exterior of the washing machine, and may be divided into an intermediate case, a rear case, and a front case.
The washing machine body includes a cylindrical tub therein. The tub includes a drum therein that rotates. The drum is rotated by power of a forward/reverse motor inside the washing machine body.
The drum has a pulley on a shaft attached to the drum, and the forward/reverse motor also has a pulley formed on a shaft driven by the motor. The respective pulleys are connected through a power transmission belt to transmit power. The drum has a smaller depth than the diameter thereof. Therefore, the front-to-rear length of the washing machine body may be set to a small value.
The washing machine body has a key input unit on the front surface thereof, that is, the front case. Therefore, when the washing machine body is mounted on the wall or installed at a predetermined height from the bottom surface using a table or the like, a user may easily manipulate the key input unit.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2006-0125298 published on Dec. 6, 2006 and titled “Drum type washing machine”.